As the Hawk flies
by EvilAngelSoldHerSoul
Summary: This is my first ever fic, and it's about Sirius/OC Because Sirius is awesome Will be longer than a oneshot,It's set in Harry's Fifth year, if it's terrible, tell me and I'll stop tormenting you with horrible literature.I really hope you enjoy it!
1. Prologue

**Everyone, this is my FIRST ic EVER! So don't be t brutal. And remember, I did this from a crappy program (the only one on my laptop) that doesn't check your mistakes, So bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Prologue-Sirius POV**

It's been 17 years. 17 long years since Kat died. Every single hour since tha horrible day is forever imprinted on my memory. That horrible day when Kat ordered us to leave her to fight of the remaining death eaters, and give us a chance to escape. I remember seeing her fight, her beautiful gold eyes flashing with determination. But what hurt more than seeing her being carted off by the death eaters,was that I loved her. Me, Sirius Black, in love. Ridiculous, some would say. But Moony understood, I was in love with the only girl who ever rejected me. And she's gone. And now, as I stare at her photo, taking in the pale heart shaped face, the brilliant gold eyes, the long Mahogany brown hair shot through with threads of gold, honey, chocolate, red, auburn and chestnut and the lithe, slim, athletic form, I want to cry. I want to cry for Katania Arigan, the only girl I ever loved. But I can't. I promised her I wouldn't.

Why did I kep that promise? Because I still love Kat

With all the peices of my broken heart.

**That was PROBABLY horrible, but I WILL continue it. I thought up Kat when I was bored. Have fun looking out for the rest of it!**

**Evil Angel Loves Chocolate**


	2. Hawks

**Ok, since I got four reviews in one day, and they were about how good my first chapter was, say hello to chapter two! **

**And I hope you enjoy it,**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sirius Black trudged dejectedly down the stairs of Number 12, Grimauld Place. He sighed, his dark eyes clouding with sorrow. It was the day. One of the worst days of the year. It was the day Kat had died. Sirius slumped onto a chair, and put his head in his hands. He heard the doorbell ring, and he moaned. His mothers portrait started screaming. "_Blood traitors! Mudbloods! Defiling the hallways of the Most ANcient and Noble house of black..." _The portrait screamed shrilly Sirius stood up. "How MANY times have I told her NOT to ring the doorbell..." He muttered. He opened the door, no one was there. Sirius looked down, and saw a hawk lying on the step. It trilled weakly. Sirius picked it up gently, and carried it inside, kicking the door shut after him. "Remus!" Sirius called. Remus walked out from the kitchen. "What Siriu-oh" He said as he saw the hawk in Sirius's hands. "Padfoot" Remus sighed. "You're not supposed to go outside" "But I didn't! I found it on the doorstep!" Remus looked at Sirius as a parent might look at a lying child. "You found a Hawk, on your doorstep?" He asked, trying not to laugh. "The doorbell rang, and I opened the door and found it" Sirius explained. Remus leant against the door. "So...you found a HAWK on your doorstep" "REMUS! It's injured, can we heal it? Please?" Sirius asked, exasperated. Remus sighed. "For Kat...She loved Hawks..." Sirius mumbled. Remus rasied an eyebrow, then he remembered. "Oh shit...I forgot, I can't believe I forgot..Come on, let's see the Hawk" Remus asked. Sirius held it out. "It looks tired...nothing much wrong with it" Remus commented. The hawk trilled weakly. "Just let it sleep, give it some food and water, and It'll be fine come tomorrow" Remus said. Sirius turned away, and went up the stairs. Remus kicked the door. "I can't beleive I forgot..." He muttered. Remus walked back into the kitchen, while Sirius worked upstairs.

Sirius didn't fully understand why he felt compelled to help the hawk. He knew one of the reasons was because Kat had loved Hawks. She had loved seeing them glide effortlessly across the blue sky. He sighed as he remembered...

_"Hurry Sirius!" A sweet voice called. 8 year old Kat was running in the shadow of a Hawk, her arms spread out like wings. Soon the Hawk flew past the fence that divided Kat's property from the Malfoy's. THe boundary line. Kat slumped down, laughing. "When I grow up, I want to become a Hawk" Kat had said. Sirius had raised an eyebrow. "A hawk! You'd have to become an Ani...an Ani..well,you'd have to transform" "So I will" Kat had replied seriously._

_"You're it!" She said playfully, tagging SIrius. She ran off. "I'm going to get you!" Sirius called as he ran after her._

Sirius smiled at the memory. He loked at the Hawk, it had it's eyes open. "Weird..." Sirius said. They were gold. As gold as Kat's had been when SHE was a hawk. Sirius shook his head. The Hawk trilled. Sirius smiled. THe Hawk proffered it's leg, and Sirius saw something wrapped around it. Curious, he unwrapped it, and found it to be a bit of parchment. On it was one word. _Can't. _ Sirius as confused. "Can't what? "He asked the Hawk. The Hawk lifted it's wings, almost shrugging. Sirius laughed. "Look at me, talking to a Hawk, I must be off me rocker" He said ruefully. The Hawk looked at him with a reaporachful expression. Well, as reproachful as a hawk can look. Sirius caressed it's head. Strangely, the Hawk did not peck him, quite the contrary, the Hawk was begging for more. "To tame to be a wild Hawk...a Pet maybe?" He asked. The Hawk dipped it's head. "Yes? No....hmmm" Sirius said. "Well, I'll look after you. But first, Moony better check you over. I think you need it" SIrius said. The Hawk fluttered weakly to his shoulder. Sirius grinned, and walked down to Remus.

Remus smiled as he saw Sirius coming down the Stairs, the Hawk on his shoulder. Remus stopped smiling as he saw the big, gold eyes the Hawk possessed. They held a spark of defiance...Remus knew he had seen those eyes before. Remus drew his wand. "Remus, what the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked as Remus's wand came out. 'You'll thank me later "He said before muttering a spell. The Hawk was forced to change. "What the-" Sirius started, but Remus silenced him. On the floor was a girl. She stood up, dusting off her tattered and bloodied clothes. She smiled happily at Remus. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out" She said,tucking her hair behind her ear. Sirius and Remus simply gawked. For there, in the middle of the Hallway, was Kat.

**(Kat) So...that's it?**

**(Me) Yep. For Now**

**(Kat) Aren't you going to write about the reunion or something?**

**(Me) *Scoffs* Kat, Kat, Kat....you OBVIOUSLY don't understand why I'm doing this...come to think of it...I Don't either!**

**(Kat) SIRIUS! She doesn't know what she's doing. **

**(Sirius) Then I'll take over.**

**(Remus) No I will**

**(Lily and James) WE WILL**

**(Peter) You to can't do ANYTHING! You're dead! I'll take over.**

**Everyone but me and peter) GET HIM!!!!!**

**(Peter) AAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

**(Me) *Looks over her shoulder to see the Marauders killing Peter* Well, good riddance to bad rubbish. Review Plz, because...**

**Review=Happy Sirius and Kat**

**Happy Sirius and Kat=More updates**

**More updates=Sirius and Kat paying you a random happy visit**

**So Come on! REVIEW!**

**Love, EvilAngelLovesChocolate**


	3. Kat is BACK

**Sorry for the wait peoples, I had a SIRIUS issue...no kidding...Ha! Sirius issue....you gotta love the old puns! Anyway, don't flame me!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kat smirked amusedly as Sirius paced. "No, that can't be right...you died!" Sirius said suddenly. Kat sighed, running a hand through her hair, turning it black. Metamorphism was one of her many gifts. "I was taken away, not killed. NEARLY killed" She replied. Sirius shook his head. "Why didn't you come?" He asked. "WHY?" Kat looked small. "I was under orders" She muttered. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't come to see me because someone told you not to?" Sirius asked. Remus stopped his gaping, and looked at his friend. Kat had a fiery temper. Kat's hair turned flaming red, her eyes flashed. "GODDAMMIT SIRIUS! I TIRED! Ok, I TRIED! DO you realise how HARD it was o keep away? I asked a HUNDRED times to see you, but Dumble-" Kat put a hand over her mouth, a shocked look entering her eyes. She slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry Sirius, I really am" She whispered. She looked so pale and alone, that Sirius stopped being angry. He rushed over to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry to Kat" He whispered. Remus put his arm around her shoulders too, and the three sat in the hallway, thinking. Kat snuggled into Sirius, leaning on him. Suddenly, a tentative knock was heard. Remus stood and opened the door. Nymphadora Tonks waltzed in. She took a look at Sirius and Kat. She raise an eyebrow. Kat sttod. "Kat, I'm Kat. I beleive we met once...." Kat said. Nymphadora Tonks flew at the woman. "Kat!" She cried. Kat awkwardly returned the hug. "Don't strangle her, I only JUST got her back" Sirius joked. Nymphadora stepped back. "What was he whole Animagus thing?" He whispered to Kat as Remus chatted with Tonks. "A mission left me too tired to change back, I needed you or Remus to force me too" She whispered in return. Sirius kissed her cheek swiftly. "Welcome back" He whispered warmly. Dumbledore suddenly apparated outside and walked in. "Katania" Dumbledore said warmly. Kat nodded curtly. "Dumbledore, I know I was not supposed to, but I NEEDED to see Sirius" She explained. Nymphadora looked on in confusion. Sirius wound a protective arm around Kat's waist, pulling her close. "I am dissapointed you disobeyed me, but I have a new assingment for you" Dumbledore said flatly. "Asilinn Lestrange has been sorted into Gryffindor, I need you to watch over her. I know you have certain...talents that will be useful" Dumbledore said evasivley. Kat raised an eyebrow. "As a pet sir?" She asked. Dumbledore smiled. "A Hawk. And as an Auror. You will be her friend in both forms. If you accept, you will start in a week" Dumbledore answered. Kat nodded. "I'll take it" "Good, now excuse me, I must go check on something" Dumbledore excused himself as he walked out. Kat sighed. "Now, where where we?"

The rest of the day was devoted to Kat. Sirius, Remus and Tonks listened eagerly to her stories. Tonks and Remus excused themmselves so they could leave Kat and Sirius alone. As Kat chatted in the kitchen, Remus and Tonks plotted. "We have GOT to get those two together" "I don't know Nymphadora" "Come ON Remus! We just need Sirius to...get over his inhibitons" "Hmmm...Come on, we better go back" Remus answered. HE walked in and saw.....

**HAH! You're all going to KILL me for that...but it was worth it. Whadda you think Remus and dear old Tonks should see? PM me, or review (reviwing is prefferable) with the answer. BYE!**

**EvilAngelLovesChocolate!**


End file.
